


Christmas Present

by Blueskydancers



Series: Secrets and Consequences [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers/pseuds/Blueskydancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another chapter in the life of our two men and the spectre of Christmas with family rears its head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in December 1981

**December 23 1981**  
For a change they’d got home from work at the same time, so Sean took the opportunity to admire his lover’s arse when he bent down to pick up the grubby pile of Christmas post from the doormat. 

Sean was really looking forward to Christmas this year as the would be the first one he and Lan had spent together. As always, they were on call should something come up, but Sean had put the word around that he wouldn’t look at all kindly on anyone phoning him during his Christmas dinner. 

Lan led the way into the kitchen, flicking on the lights and dropping the post onto the table. 

Sean headed for the fridge and pulled out two cans of lager, setting one on the table in front of Lan and then tugging the ring pull on his to open the can. He took a deep gulp of the cold, fizzy liquid and pulled out one of the chairs, slumping down onto it with a sigh of relief. 

As he watched, Lan mirrored his actions, popping the top of his beer and sitting at the table. 

“Whatcha want to do about food?” 

Lan looked up from the pile of letters he had begun to sort through, “What?” 

“Food? Dinner?” 

Lan had obviously recognised the writing on one because he began tearing the envelope open, oblivious to Sean’s question. 

Sean waited, looking on as Lan opened the Christmas card and read the words inside. With a faint smile he stood the card upright on the table, letting his fingers linger on it for a fraction of a second. 

He sighed deeply and Sean recognised the sound immediately. Something was bothering him. 

Guessing the card was the problem, Sean pointed at it, “Who’s it from?” 

“My mum. She’s reminding us about the invitation to Christmas dinner.” 

Sean closed his eyes, he couldn't bear to see the disappointment in Lan's eyes when he said no. It wasn't something he could rationalise to himself, this reluctance to accept the invitation. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lan that was certain. But he wasn't ready to meet his mother and sister yet. At least not as Lan's lover. He didn't understand how she could tolerate his place in Lan's life so easily. Maybe if he had kids of his own, he would have some idea.

He knew it was daft but it was something he was trying to get past. 

Ignoring Lan's questioning look he tried to change the subject. "We could go shopping tomorrow, there isn't much food in the house so we could go and buy everything we'll need for Christmas dinner and have our first Christmas here, just for the two of us. We could even get a tree and some decorations to cheer the place up." 

Sean knew he was doing a bad selling job when Lan's expression didn't alter. Eventually, he nodded and Sean took his acceptance gratefully. 

It was later, when they were in bed, that Sean tried to explain. He was grateful when Lan allowed himself to be pulled into his arms. They lay there for a few minutes, until Sean spoke, "Lan, I need to explain, about Christmas dinner and everything. I nearly lost you only a few months ago and we decided then that I'm shit at telling you how I feel. You mean too much to me for me to let that happen again. So, even though I don't really understand why I'm like this myself, I want to tell you why I would feel really awkward going to your mum's for Christmas dinner." 

"Okay." 

"The thing is, my family never knew that I fancied blokes. I only found out myself after my mum and dad were gone. My dad would have never understood. Probably would have called me a fucking queer and kicked me out of the house." 

Lan tried to say something but Sean hushed him, "No let me finish, please. It's hard enough to talk about this and if you stop me I'm not sure I could get going again. I know your mum accepts who you are. When I spoke to her a couple of months back, she knew who I was, because you'd told her and I’m amazed by her acceptance. Even so, I feel really uncomfortable about going to her house and being there as your lover. I'm scared she'll think I'm not good enough for you or that I'll drink too much beer and do something unforgivable. It's killing me that I'm stopping you doing something you want to do but I can't help it. I'm not used to being so open about myself yet." 

"Oh, Sean." Sean could hear the emotion in his voice as Lan snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"I do want to meet your family, honestly. But can you give me a little time to get my head around it myself?" 

"Okay, love. Just don’t make me wait too long."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**December 24 1981**  
Tired and thoroughly worn out, Sean walked around the various departments in the John Lewis store. They'd decided to come to Brent Cross to shop because it was fairly close to home and they were sure they'd find everything they needed in one location. That was one good thing about leaving Christmas shopping until the last minute - you didn't have time to dither. They'd been there all day but managed to get a tree, Christmas decorations, and enough food and drink to feed an army. Now, it was all loaded into the car and all he had to do now was find something special for Lan, who was off shopping for his family.

He was completely at a loss for what to buy. Their relationship was still new so he had little idea what Lan would like. He was looking at some sweaters, when shouting started in the next department. Certain he heard, "Get the police!" he headed in that direction, a little wary of what he would find. 

Getting closer he spotted a scrum of people gathered around one of the counters. He moved quickly through the racks of clothes; and, because they were both a little taller than average, he could see Lan standing in the centre of the group.

Muttering, "Police, let me through," he managed to get to Lan's side and only then saw the scared looking boy, almost dangling from Lan's clenched fist. Facing Lan was a large man, his face red with anger. In Lan's other hand was a fat leather wallet.

"But officer," the man was spluttering, "the little bastard tried to steal my wallet. If you hadn't seen him do it, he would have got away with it." 

"I know that, Mr Stevens. But I really think you should reconsider pressing charges. If you go ahead, we'll both be here all bloody night. It could take hours for the local boys to arrive. I'm sure they've already got far too much to do on Christmas Eve." 

Sean stifled a smile, Lan was up to something. 

"How can it not be your job? You're a policeman, so arrest the little shit." 

The boy started struggling so Lan shook him and snapped, "Stay still! I won't tell you again!" 

Pulling his warrant card out of his jacket, Sean showed it to Stevens. "He's right, sir. If we were to arrest the lad, we'd have to put our name to all the paperwork and, if he has a smart brief, he'd get off on a technicality because we were acting outside our remit." He was lying through his teeth and they both knew it but Sean figured that Lan must have a reason for not wanting to arrest the lad so he'd go along with it. 

They both stared at Stevens, until finally he reached out to retrieve his wallet. "All right. I'll leave it in your hands." 

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he gets the fright of his life." 

They waited without speaking until Stevens had disappeared into the crowd. With the entertainment over the rest of the crowd began to dissipate. At that moment, the store detective decided to put in an appearance. They both had to show their ID but they managed to get rid of the woman easily. 

Once they were alone Sean said, "So what was all that bollocks about not being our jurisdiction?" 

"Apart from the fact that Stevens was being a prick? I wanted to know why the boy tried to steal the wallet. He didn't seem the type to do it just for fun and he was so bad at it, it was obvious he hadn't tried it before." Lan pointed at the scared looking boy, "Look at him, Sean, he looks like he's half starved and hasn't had a bath in days. There's more to this than meets the eye." 

Sean took his first good look at the boy and had to agree, Lan was right, the lad wasn't your average pick-pocket. 

Transferring his grip to the boy's arm, Lan crouched down in front of him. "Right, what's your name?" 

The boy looked at him sullenly. 

Lan persisted, "Look I'm not going to take you to the police station or anything like that, I want to know why you tried to pinch that man's wallet." 

Realising that they were still attracting stares, Sean suggested, "Why don't we take the lad and get him something to eat?" 

Lan looked at the boy. “You hungry?" 

The boy said nothing. 

Ignoring him, Sean said, "Well I don't know about him but I need some coffee." 

The odd group made their way off to the nearby food court and while Lan found a seat and sat with the boy to stop him bolting, Sean collected coffee for both of them and some milk and a large slice of cake for the boy. 

They sat in silence for a moment or two while the boy stared at the table so Lan told him, "It's okay, you can eat it." When the boy made no move, he pulled his warrant card out of his pocket. "You've probably been told over and over not to speak to strangers, but I want you to look at this card really carefully. This proves I am a copper. He is too." He gestured at Sean. "You need to trust us. We want to help you." 

This was a side of Lan that Sean hadn't seen before; he'd never seen him interacting with kids.

"Tell you what," Lan continued, "Why don't you try the cake and drink some milk and then we can talk about getting you home. It's dark and it really isn't a good idea for someone of your age to be out this late on his own." 

Because he was watching closely, Sean saw a look of horror cross the boy's face. Glancing up he saw Lan had seen it too. 

As though nothing significant had happened Lan carried on talking. "What's your name, by the way? Mine's Orlando, but people call me Lando or Lan. That's Sean, he's all right really, his bark's worse than his bite." 

Sean didn't bother to respond, Lan was so full of shit sometimes. 

"So, what do we call you?" 

Finally, in a small voice, the boy said, "Jamie." 

Lan nodded, "Okay, Jamie, can you tell me how old you are?" 

Now that he'd started talking he responded more quickly, "I'm ten." 

Sean nudged him, "Go on, try the cake. It’s chocolate, my favourite." 

They waited while Jamie took a huge bite of the cake and inhaled half of the milk. 

Lan looked at him, "So you going to tell us why you tried to nick that man's wallet?" 

Jamie's eyes were fixed on the table as he said, "I was hungry." 

"Doesn't your mum feed you then?" Lan asked. 

"Nah, me mum's gone. She died." 

"Okay, sorry about that. How about your dad? Can he cook?" 

Not looking at either of them, Jamie said, "I've not seen him for ages and me and Lucy are hungry. There was nothing in the cupboard so I decided to try to find something for us to eat. I didn't have any money and that man's wallet was sticking out of his pocket." 

"Where's your dad?" Lan asked casually. 

"He's in his bedroom." Jamie looked up at Lan, "I don't go in there, he gets angry with me." Picking up a paper napkin, Jamie began to clumsily wrap up the cake. 

"You can eat the rest of it," Sean said. 

With a serious expression Jamie said, "No, I need to take it home for Lucy, she's waiting there for me. She's only eight so I have to look after her." 

“What school do you go to, Jamie?” Lan asked. 

“Don’t know. We’ve not been since we moved. My dad said they didn’t have room for us.” 

Sean exchanged a look with Lan. The situation was rapidly getting more complicated but there was no way they were going to walk away. They would never be able to live with themselves. 

"Tell you what," Sean said, "You eat the rest of the cake and I'll go and buy something for us to take home for Lucy. Do you think she'd like a sandwich and some cake too? You'll need to tell us your address though. We won't be able to get there otherwise." 

Jamie considered that for a few moments and quickly unwrapped the cake, trying to stuff the rest of it in his mouth while nodding. Sean found himself holding his breath in case the boy started choking. But he managed to swallow the cake and wash it down with the rest of the milk in moments. Smiling, Sean went off to buy sandwiches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later Lan was driving out of the car park, with Jamie sitting in the back of the car.

He'd given them an address which was only a few hundred yards away if you were walking, but was much longer when you were driving because of a complicated one way system. The traffic was a pig but eventually they parked outside a dilapidated block of flats. 

"You live here?" Sean turned and looked over the back of his seat at the boy. 

Lan turned and saw his face was white and he was shaking with fear but he nodded.

They got out of the car and Lan crouched down in front of him, getting to his level once again. "Listen, Jamie, you can trust us. We'll look after you and your sister." 

He didn't look convinced so Lan added, "Come on, Jamie, Sean there must be at least as big as your dad. He won't let him hurt either of you. If you don't tell us what number you live at, we can't find Lucy. I bet she's scared being there all by herself." 

In a small voice, Jamie finally said, "Number 602." 

They waited while Sean grabbed a torch from the boot of the car before walking into the block. As Lan had expected, the lifts were both stuck on the ground floor. With a grimace he headed for the stairs. 

When they reached the sixth floor, they waited for a few moments to catch their breath. Walking along an open balcony they came to number 602. Sean asked, "Do you have a key?" 

Jamie shook his head, "Nah, it’s okay, Lucy'll let us in." He crouched and called softly through the letter box. "Luce, it's me, I've got you something to eat, let me in." 

Seconds later there was the sound of a lock turning and the door edged open. Standing in the open doorway was a tiny girl, not much higher than Lan's waist. Her eyes were red and there were tear tracks down her grubby cheeks. She was wearing a light coloured dress which was too small and had food stains on the front. 

She saw them and her face fell. "Who're they? Why did you bring them here? He’ll be mad, Jamie.” Her lip started quivering and more tears appeared in her eyes. “I'm scared." The last was delivered in a hiccupping whisper before she put her thumb in her mouth. 

"No, it's okay, they're coppers. They'll take care of him. They promised." 

Tilting his head Sean indicated the doorway. "I'll go first and you stay outside with the kids." 

"No, I'm coming in too." Taking both children's hands Lan pulled them a little way away from the door. "Can you promise to stay here just for a minute while Sean and I take a look inside?" 

Before they could respond the door of the next flat opened and a woman stuck her head out. "Who're you? What're you doing with those kids?" 

Sighing, Lan pulled out his warrant card again. "I'm DI Bloom, this is my colleague DI Bean. We've come to make sure the children are okay." 

"'Bout bloody time! Six months at least they've been living there and not once have I seen them go to school. The old man's a miserable bugger. I've heard him shouting at the poor little mites more than once." 

"Did you report your concerns, Mrs…?" Lan asked, knowing what the answer would be before she opened her mouth. Busybody neighbours were all the same, they’d bitch but never put themselves out to do anything constructive. 

"Report it? Who to? The bloody social services wouldn't do a thing. Anyway it's none of my business and I don't want to get involved." 

"Right, I should have guessed." Lan nodded, letting her see his annoyance. 

Backing up she began to close her front door but then as though thinking better of it, she snapped, "While you’re there, you'd better do something about the bloody smell. I don't know what he's got in there but it smells horrible. The stink comes through into my bedroom and is making us ill." With that she slammed her door. 

Sean looked at him and shrugged helplessly. “Typical.” 

Lan walked over to Sean, leaving the kids for a second. “You know he’s probably dead in there.” 

“Yeah.” Sean nodded. 

“You want me to check?” Lan asked. 

Sean shook his head, “No, I’ll do it. You’re better staying with the kids.” 

Walking to the front door with Sean, Lan sniffed. The smell that reached him was faint but familiar. One of his first jobs on the beat had been breaking into a house where an old lady had died. He’d never forgotten that smell. He’d not been the only one to lose his dinner that day. 

Sean vanished into the flat and Lan went and knocked at the door on the other side. After a while, the door edged open and a frail old woman stood there. She said, “Can I help you?” 

Lan showed her his warrant card and explained, “I’m with the police, do you have a phone I could use?” 

“Of course.” She stood to one side to let Lan into the house just as Sean re-appeared. His face was pale and he shook his head at Lan. 

“Would you excuse me for a minute, Mrs…?” 

“Mrs Waltham. Alice Waltham.” 

Lan walked over to Sean, “You okay?” 

Sean nodded, adding, “What’re we going to do about the kids?” 

“Not sure. A friend, Chrissie, is a social worker in this borough. I’ll give her a call once I’ve called the local boys and a meat wagon.” Lan looked over at Jamie and Lucy, “Pretty shit Christmas present for them.” 

Sean shook his head, “Is it worse than being hungry and scared you’re going to be beaten?” 

Lan sighed. “Maybe not.” 

Taking the children with him into the Waltham flat, Lan made the calls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lan heard people arriving before he’d finished his second call with Chrissie. Once he was done, he left the kids in the warm, scoffing milk and biscuits supplied by Mrs Waltham, and went next door to find Sean.

Sean was standing outside, talking to the undertakers who’d arrived to take the body away. He waved them into the flat as Lan approached. “Whatcha find out?” 

“Well it took a while because she had to do some checking and call me back. Social services know the family but they dropped off the radar a few months ago. The bad news is there aren’t any homes or foster parents in the area who can take both of them. They’re going to have to be split up if they go into care before Christmas.” 

“That’s a bunch of bollocks.” 

“I know. She did say there was an aunt and if she was willing to take them that would be allowed at least until the New Year. They’d have to look at the arrangement in more detail then but as a temporary measure it would be fine.” 

Sean looked around helplessly, “They’re living in a tip, believe me. Be glad you didn’t have to go in there. Their mum’s dead and now dad’s snuffed it. Right now anything that keeps them together has my vote.” 

Nodding, Lan said, “I’ll go give the aunt a call, see how she feels about it.” 

“Okay, while you’re doing that I’ll take another look and see what clothes I can find for them. They’ll need something and I don’t want them to have to go back inside.” 

Lan opened the door and walked into Mrs Waltham’s, making his way into the living room. Both children were sitting on a sofa, watching a television in the corner. Mrs Waltham saw him and came over. “Any news?” 

Keeping his voice low, Lan said, “As we suspected, their dad’s dead. The undertaker is taking him away now. They’re going to have to carry him down the stairs so I’d like to keep the kids here for a little bit longer.” 

“That’s not a problem, Inspector. What’s going to happen to them now?” 

“We're trying to work something out.” 

“Has anyone spoken to their aunt?” 

"You know about their aunt?"

"Yes, she came around to the flat once but he chased her away."

"I'm going to phone her now if I can use your phone again." 

”Of course, dear." She patted his hand. "Anything that might help them have a good Christmas." 

A short time later, Sean reappeared, a couple of carrier bags in his hand. “I’ve got some clothes, as many as I could find anyway. There wasn’t much.” 

“It's fine, I’ve spoken to their aunt, she's really happy to take them and she only lives about fifteen minutes away.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean sank down onto the sofa a can of beer in one hand. He stretched his arm along the back of the sofa, trying to encourage Lan to join him. He sighed in pleasure when Lan did, resting his head against his chest.

“All in all, not a bad evening’s work.” 

Lan buried his face against Sean’s chest, beginning to nuzzle at the chest hair that was just visible over the edge of his shirt. He snorted, “Yeah I suppose so. If you think not having a single decoration or any food for Christmas dinner is good.” 

Sean lowered his arm until it rested around Lan’s waist. He squeezed his tightly, “Come on, where’s your Christmas spirit?” 

“In the bloody kitchen. It’s only there because it’s the one thing we didn’t hand over!” 

“Do you really mind?” Lan was the most generous person Sean knew so he didn’t really believe he was annoyed. “She hadn’t counted on having anyone to share her Christmas, with her son working overseas, so I thought it would be nice for the kids to have a good time, with a tree and a proper dinner.” 

Lan smiled and continued his exploration of Sean’s chest. His voice was a bit muffled when he said, “No not really, I’m just winding you up. It was worth it to see their faces when we put up the decorations and the tree. It won’t kill us to make do for tomorrow.” 

“Well, it does occur to me that we still have that invitation from your mum for dinner. You think it’s too late to accept?”

Lan sat back in amazement, “You mean you want to go and have dinner with my family?”

Pulling him closer, Sean kissed him softly, “Yep.” 

Sean allowed Lan to take his beer away and push him down on the sofa, before lying over him. 

“Thanks, love. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Lan was grinning from ear to ear.

“Tonight taught me a lot. It showed me how important it is to be with your family, especially at Christmas.” 

“I’ll have to find a way to thank you properly,” Lan promised.. 

Sean nodded, lifting his hips meaningfully. “That’s okay. I’m sure I can come up with something.” 

Lan’s answering smile was brighter than the sum of all the Christmas lights Sean could ever remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**25 December 1981**  
Lan knew it was still early when he woke and thought seriously about going back to sleep. Sean was a comforting presence at his back; he felt warm and cosy and neither of them were due into work today. But, now that he was awake, he knew he had to phone his mum and his conscience nagged at him until he crawled out of bed and bundled himself into his dressing gown. It took a while to find his slippers but he wasn’t going downstairs with bare feet because he knew the kitchen floor would be bloody cold. Amazed that Sean had managed to sleep through all his searching and scrabbling, he crept out of the bedroom.

His first stop was the cupboard under the stairs where he retrieved the package he had managed to hide there yesterday evening. They didn’t have a tree, having given it away in a worthy cause the day before, so Lan intended to leave it on the kitchen table. He was amazed when he pushed open the kitchen door and turned on the light to see another gift-wrapped parcel already placed carefully on the table. Putting his package down he tried to work out when Sean could have put it there without him knowing and could only think that he’d got up in the middle of the night to do it. After spending most of the evening together on the sofa they’d headed to bed and Lan barely remembered falling asleep.

Distracted by his remembrance of last night’s activity, he nearly forgot to check the time before picking up the phone and dialling his mother.

She answered so quickly he was confident he hadn’t woken her.

“Morning, Mum. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Orli and my best wishes to Sean.”

“Thanks, Mum. Listen, I wondered if the offer of Christmas dinner is still open? I know it’s a bit late notice but Gran and Sam won’t eat much and I know you always cook enough to feed a football team...” He was sure her answer would be yes, he couldn’t imagine his mum turning down the chance to see them.

“Of course, love. You know there will always be enough. It will be lovely to see you. Is Sean coming too?”

“Yes, he is.”

His mum was quiet for a moment then she said, “You didn’t bully him into it, did you?”

“Of course not. He decided all by himself. ” Lan was certain that he’d grown out of the childish habit of sulking if he couldn’t get his own way. But then he’d always be a child to his mother. Mind you the next thing he was going to say would probably change that impression terminally. Taking a deep breath and knowing this was awkward but he’d be dammed if he was going to spend Christmas night apart from Sean. “Listen, Mum, I wondered if it would be okay if we stayed over.”

“Of course, there’s plenty of room here.”

“I mean with us sharing a room and a bed, Mum.” 

There was another brief moment of silence on the other end of the phone before Sonia said, “That would be fine. You’re my son and I love you, the gender of the person you care for makes no difference to me.”

With his throat feeling tight Orlando said, “Thanks, Mum. I love you too. I know this is going to be a brilliant Christmas.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean parked the car carefully outside Lan’s mother’s house. The last time he’d been there the circumstances were very different. Then he’d come to try to talk to Lan in order to admit his feelings for him and the front of the house had been dark and foreboding. But now, with multi-coloured Christmas lights hanging around the windows, it looked bright and welcoming. He still had his qualms about meeting Lan’s relatives but he was in this relationship for the long haul and being comfortable with Lan’s family was a big part of it.

Taking a deep breath, he turned off the engine. Before he could open the door and get out of the car, Lan grabbed his hand. “It’s okay. Mum’s fine with you coming to dinner and staying over. I spoke to her about it this morning.

Sean looked at the face of his lover, it was alight with happiness. And he was almost vibrating in his seat with eagerness. “I know, you’ve told me four times now.”

“Well you looked nervous.”

“Well, it’s not every day you visit your boyfriend’s family and they’re okay with you staying the night.”

“We are living together, Sean. Anyway, she said it was fine and I believe her.”

“You’re going to need to give me a chance to get my head around everything, love. Nineteen eighty-one has been a hell of a year for us: we got together, I nearly lost you to my obsession with Brian O’Donnell and then we bought a house together, those are no small things to get through.”

Lan leaned over and rested his hand against Sean’s cheek. “I know and I love you even more, if that was possible, for agreeing to come today.”

“I love you too. More than I can say.” Sean saw movement from the corner of his eye and when he turned, the front door of the house was open and Lan’s mother was there waving at them.

Lan laughed and hugged Sean. “It’s too late to run now, she’s seen us.”

Sean looked over at Sonia and he didn’t doubt for a moment that her smile of welcome was genuine. “Don’t be a daft bugger. I hope she’s a good cook because I’m really looking forward to a proper Christmas dinner for a change and the chance to meet your family.”

“Mum’s a great cook.” Lan agreed.

“With you beside me this is going to be the best Christmas ever,” Sean said grinning widely.

When they got out of the car and started walking up to the house, Sean realised that his nerves had vanished and being here with Lan was making him very happy.


End file.
